Kuroko no: Alluring Secret Grey Vow
by Kaynx
Summary: Based off Alluring Secret Black Vow/ Alluring Secret White Vow. The clock of fate began to turns. Quietly and slowly, it clicks. One in millions chance, yet had chosen these two hearts to rung like a wind chime. Small yet special. Warnings: Yaoi, Errors, Late Updates (probably), Change of Writing Style (probably)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, ugh I'm not good with summarizing things so don't blame me for the lame summary. Hehe... This fanfic is based off Alluring Secret Black/White Vow. Check those video out if you haven't, I recommend them. Thanks to: PandoraVortex and Ihadtochangemypenname**

**Pandora for helping me out and giving me advises; Ihad for having a conversation with me, to that I finally remember this chapter I plan on publish after for so long (1 month and 5 days to be exact!) Thanks you!**

** Since I'm aren't religious, I don't know much about angels and devil or anythings, so I made my own systems for the fanfic. I will explain how the world in this fanfic work as we go on so please hang on with me! **

**Warnings: Changes in Writing Styles ( depend on my mood), Errors ( spellings and stuff like that), Yaoi ( Akakuro and other pairings) and~ whatever you don't like, I supposed.. lol oh! ( Probably) Late Updates!**

* * *

**Kuroko no: Alluring Secret _Black_ Vow: Chapter 1**

* * *

"Onni-san, I cannot accept this marriage," Kuroko Tetsuya's face remains calm and collect but if one is close to him, can hear the desperation within his melodic voice.

Even for angels, there are limits to their patiences, but one such as Chihiro Mayuzumi, his patience supposed to be seeming infinite as the current Central King of angels. It's another story when it came to his brother though. His only brother's stubbornness is something else, as a proof, him _dear_ brother is making him very **impatience **right now.

Mayuzumi's eyes stare sharply into the bluenette's, his wings unfold, looming its shadow over Kuroko, "Tetsuya. Your marriage to Momoi Satsuki is our parent's _last_ wish; you have no right in this conversation."

"But –"

Mayuzumi pinches the bride of his nose to restrain himself from losing his last patience and immediately cut Kuroko off, living with the teal for decades give him power to make predictions of what the teal would and will say. In this case, Kuroko would make up excuses, good excuses, but Mayuzumi doesn't want to hear them, he had been hearing them repeatedly ever since he announce to the teal about the arrangement. Each time the teal would get a better excuse and each time he would sway, well, not this time, since he won't be hearing them or changing his decision. "You'll have 6 months to get to know her, before your marriage. And. That's. Final."

With that, he turns and heaves a sigh before taking a flight, leaving Kuroko behind within the now silent garden.

* * *

Sitting within his chairs, holding onto a quill pen (That's made up of his own feather) and tapping it repeatedly onto his desk –ignorant of the inks staining his desk, Mayuzumi is buried under both in paper works and thoughts.

Chihiro's POV

Mayuzumi can never understand his brother. Why can't he just simply marry the girl already? Momoi is an East angel, cousin with the current East King –Daiki Aomine. She is widely known for her deeds, keen intellects and beauty that charms both men and even women –" You're not a man if you don't want to marry her, I meant look at her frigging F cup!" The East King even tried his very best effort –though too vulgar in his and, probably,( since Kuroko is the East King's childhood friend, he might have gotten used to the attitude(Mayuzumi had silently thanks God that his brother didn't got influence by the _Beast _King)) his brother's opinions –to persuade Kuroko in marrying his cousin. Males would _die_ to be in Kuroko spot! Yet! The teal not only shown unhappiness to the marriage, he also tries to stop the marriage!

Mayuzumi stops his tapping and sigh; hopefully his brother will change his mind within the next 6 months. Because all these thinking and paperwork need to be worth it.

* * *

Normal's POV

Kuroko walks down the path between the snowdrop flower fields. The whiteness of the flowers and the eternal winter snows highlight the creamy whiten wings that neatly fold behind the bluenette, making him look mystical, more than he already did. His frosty blue eyes travel from snowdrop to snowdrop, they are beautiful, but he was in no mind to admire them.

The argument with his brother keep on coming back to him, he softly sighs –creating a puff of still air before a small wind blows it away –and looks toward the small building along the path. The gray stone outdoor table was covered with vines, and he could spots grapes grow on it. Taking his time he sits down by the edge of the table and laid his head onto the cold table, flinch a bit at the coldness the table is giving him. Once his warmth is transferred to the table, he closes his eyes.

* * *

Kuroko's POV

**Marriage**.

A foreign word to Kuroko tongue. He never thought about it. He'd had heard about it, but never looks deep into it; that's until recently. His parent's deaths cause his life more chaotic than it had ever been.

According to his research, marriage would make all his lives externally tie to Momoi. In every single life, she would be his 'true love' whether he wanted or not.

He found it weird. After all angels are separate from devils by the amount of the deeds and sins. The more deeds they have done, they would be classified higher ranks (There was a rumor that the ranks can be shown through the brightness or dullness of the wings, reasons why angels in every rank had taken care of their wings like it is treasures). Angels never can remember their past lives, as what every angels had learnt, they supposed to restart as a new person, with no memory of any their sins and deeds. Devils, however, had more sins than deeds, so they were given their memories of their past life (If the devil spiritual selves had been a devil before, then they gain more memories, memories of their lives before their rebirth). So if angels cannot remember anything and had to start anew, then why is there such thing as marriage? Marriage affects spirits, forever mind you, so then what's the use of losing memory when your past life still haunts you?

Furthermore, his parent did not die like humans did. His parent's time simply is used up. For both devils and angels, their time depends on the amount of sins (if devils), deeds (if angels) –whatever they have most. The more deeds or sins they make, the longer their time is to stay. Kuroko's parent's deeds are simply running out, so it's their time to be reborn as humans –with no memory, of course –and be guided by their possibly parent's angels or devils who's on duty. So basically, they still exist, but what with the 'last wishes'?

Normally, Kuroko would obey his parent and brother, but arranged marriage is something he simply cannot follow. Even though he might sound like a girl, Kuroko believes in soul mates. It's a rumor, a belief, a myth everywhere, to all, angels, devils, humans. It was say that soul mates can never be separated even without needing to have to be married spiritually. Even if one is a devil, the other is an angel, they are bound to each other (However, this love pairing is strictly forbidden as human to angel, and devil to human). Anyway, soul mate can be found as long as the right pair meets up. A single chance meeting up can bring two spirits together for eternal seem so romantic in Kuroko's opinion. Always better than being set up with one of his childhood friends.

Though true love was never proven as no one has ever managed to remember all their lives. The ones with most memories is devils. But sadly, most of them are too insane and evil driven to care about seeking a soul mate. Then again, if devils finding their soul mate easily than their sin wouldn't be as heavy to remember anything. So there's no evidence of true love, soul mate ever exist, but Kuroko believes. Soulmates are real.

'But how am I going to tell him that without sounding selfish and hurtful?' _and feminine?_ Kuroko sighs for the nth of time. Being angel can be too considering…

'Onni-san already made up his mind… I only have 6 more months, to convince him.' Kuroko open his eyes slightly, this was too much stressed, he had not had this much stressed ever since his first '_child_', watching over another life and guiding them into a spiritual path was too difficult, especially if your son is a hot blooded red head. And his possible parent, Kuroko rival duty partner, was Makoto Hanamiya, the infamous devil and murder.

* * *

Normal's POV

Even though Kuroko isn't one to listen to rumors, his 'best friend' the West King, Ryota Kise is the one to. Kise had 'enlightened' him with the whole history of one name Hanamiya, and pampering him with caution. Thanks to Kise, he had to deal with the North King, one of his childhood friends, Shintaro Midorima. The green hair and fate-obsess King had sent him lucky items for Aquarius _daily_, meaning: everyday, not missing out a day at all, throughout the years he had watched over Taiga Kagami, stating, "They will help to restrain the hot blooded ones". In which Kise had teased him and translate into: "Midorimacchi is worried about Kurokocchi having contact to Hanamiya! Aw, how sweet, ssu". To that the blonde had earned a deep blush and a false denied from Midorima. After receiving the news, a certain purple hair giant often drops by to visit, in the process, leaving work for the poor advicer,Tatsuya Himuro. The candy loving South King of angel and the childhood friend of Kuroko, Atsushi Murasakibara, had appearancely kept Kise and Midorima updates of Kuroko's process in his duty. At least Murasakibara was better than Aomine, consider the ganguro had stayed in the Central palace and being overprotective of the bluenette. Well, until Moimoi came over and drive Aomine back. Didn't stop the ganguro from sending messengers out too often.

Thanks to the mother hen nature of his childhood friends, the five angel nations actually agree on something. The agreement was, never letting him, Tetsuya Kuroko, ever be on duty again after his first child, Kagami Taiga. The casualty for letting him be on duty result the five nation Kings distracted and overloading paperwork as an aftermath (Even though the East and South Kings never did most of their work anyway). Not to even say the Central palace seem to have porns popping up everywhere, when a certain king came visit. Mayuzumi had had to deal with extra piles of paperwork from a purple heard complaining about little sweet in Central, permissions from a pink head to collect a certain pervert, mails for Kuroko from a green head.

Yes, watching over a rash redhead, and dealing with overprotective childhood friends was the last time he been this stressed.

'Hm.. I wonder what Riko-san doing now?' Aida Riko is –was Kuroko's and Mayuzumi's parent. Since Riko had dislike being called 'Oka-san' and 'Mom' because its sound old, she had asked Mayuzumi and Kuroko to called her 'Riko-chan' which was declined ("How boring" Riko pouted) so they had stuck with 'Riko-san' instead. Riko took her duty as a guardian very seriously and fill Kuroko's mind with all the knowledge an angel need to know. Because Kuroko can easily catch on with the any situations often when she need help, Riko would seek for him or his brother for advices. And she would be thanking them by giving her share of knowledge as the previous Central king's adviser. Thanks to her, that Mayuzumi was the Central King, and her for Kuroko's vast knowledge. It's only been about a month since Riko's had been rebirth as a human, Kuroko haven't had the chance to visit her, nor the chance to find her possible parent, consider all the commotions. 'Maybe.. I can pay her a visit.. Yes.. I need to clear my mind either way.'

With that thought Kuroko stood up and move away from the outdoor table and from the snowdrop flowers, making sure that when he fly, he won't me pressing any fruits or flowers with the air pressures he letting out. Once he had made sure of it, Kuroko began to unfold his wings. The pure white wings flap and a few times before leaving into the airs. The cold air touch Kuroko pale face like cold water being splashes onto it, but Kuroko pays no heed to it, it was actually refreshing. So the snowdrop garden was left behind. Flying by stone buildings to buildings, past angels, Kuroko headed for the Gates.

There were two ways of going to human world, one was to fly down there yourself or being transported there. Flying to the human world is considered not a great idea, unless for skilled angels. Since the airing and weathers it's not one of the safest routes. Transporting there is considered safe, but it had a catch, it transports beings to random locations. Its location can be everywhere, anywhere. The only way to be transport is to pass by the Gate. The Gate is just like any other ponds, well not exactly anyway. The ponds usually would be covered in mists and eerie quiets for some unknown reason.

Never had Kuroko try transportation before, so this would be his first. Excitement took over, though not showing on his face, Kuroko softly flaps his wings, just enough to keep his feet from touching the water. The water vibrate. Following what Riko had told him, he bend over and touch the water, mumbling a melody beneath his breath.

The water moves back and forth, not enough to cause a wave, but enough to follow the melody. Then, beside the melody was the sound of a single drop of water. As soon as the droplet drop, Kuroko had vanished. Again, the eerie silence stretch through the pond, and the mist was there to cover up any sign of any beings being there.

* * *

Kuroko's POV

Instead of silence, Kuroko heard a wind chime. Without realizing it Kuroko had close his eyes. The melody was still being hummed by him. Not wanting to break the melody, he continues, but opening his eyes.

Staring right back at him was a piercing crimson pair of eyes.

_B-thump B-thump_

What's was that?

* * *

Elsewhere, the clock of fate began to turn.

_Click_

* * *

**So how was it? Pretty nervous again, since it's my second fanfic, 3rd chapter to publish and.. I should stop xD Anyway! Questions/ Comments - Reviews or PM me! :D Thanks you for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh.. I'm not gonna bother going over the disclaimer and the warning thingy anymore. I hate repeating myself, what is the use of it if you already known all those stuff? right? anyway! I got a laptop for my Christmas present! I believe (not promised) I will able to update more often from now on! :D So let just hope I'm not gonna be lazy anymore ( That would be like Akashi giving up on his scissor! xD) hehe, anyway! on with the story!**

* * *

**Kuroko no: Alluring Secret_ Grey_ Vow: Chapter 2**

* * *

**_Black_**

* * *

The unofficial staring contest continues between crimson/ golden and cyan. But none of their owner was thinking of winning. Both owners were deep in thought after all.

Kuroko was the first to snap out of his thought when the melody he been singing finally died on his lips. He blinks then took his time examine the first human he sees since forever_.' A male, with red hair along with red and yellow eyes_,' he muses._ 'He look so serious, kind of like Midorima-kun, maybe more serious.' _He gave the said person a greeting nod before he turn to his surrounding, curious to know where he'd teleported to. _A garden._

Kuroko was standing in a Japanese garden, on top of a small pond at that. His wings were still flapping, keeping him from touching the water below. "Wow.." the word utter from his lips. This was the first time Kuroko ever been in a Japanese garden before. He only seen it through the ponds and mirrors when he was keeping track of Kagami, and when he visit human realm (which was rarely), he never got the chance to visit one.

Turning his eyes back to the human, Kuroko tilt his head. The red head was still staring at him. '_Can he see me? No human can possibly see a spirit. So what is he looking at?'_ Looking at the human eyes again, Kuroko finally conclude. '_Behind me.. ?'_

So Kuroko turn.

And found himself looking at a giant Sakura tree. The fallen petals fallen around him. He had been standing under a Sakura tree that's in the center of the garden. "Beautiful..". He was never around for springs in the human realm before so this is pretty new experience for him to stand under one and getting this close to it. Kuroko reach out to a seeming fallen petal, touching it and staring at it, he realized it was a whole Sakura flower and not just a petal. He'd always want to see and hold ones of these flowers. And now he is.

Kuroko traces his thump on a single petal within the five. _Soft_. His eyes examines the Sakura tree, forgotten the human behind him. Gently, he flaps his wings, and slowly made his ways to a tree branch. His hand's still holding onto the Sakura. Almost soundlessly he sat on the branch, back to the Sakura tree, and folded his wings. Looking at the Sakura flowers that's spread above him like an umbrella, in awe.

Completely forgotten his problem and why he had been in human realm in the first place. Also forgot the feelings that's had bug him and a certain red hair human.

Unbeknown to him, the said human, was still staring at him.

* * *

**_White_**

* * *

It was just another day, or so Akashi had thought. His day has turn into something extraordinary when he was walking down the wooden hall of his traditional house and looking out into the boring garden of his. The wind chime he'd recently hang was causing a transparent ring that slightly delights his dull day. He was about to make it to the other door when he'd spotted something, "Blue?". Believe it was just his eyes playing on him, he continues on walking. Well, attempt to. He was stop by a quiet a tune. The voice was soft almost unheard. If it wasn't for Akashi focus on the rings of the wind chime from before, he wouldn't have caught it. The red head turn his head and rose an eyebrow, after seconds, curiosity got hold of him. He took off to the source of the melody (which was where he had spotted the blue color!). Akashi was almost at the center of the garden when he had to stop. The pond had cut off his way.

Now this was interesting, yes, his interest was higher than ever. '_Did the melody coming from the Sakura tree? No, it can't possibly_.' The pond had surrounded the Sakura tree leaving just enough space for the tree roots to spread. Plus the tree its self is out of reach to anyone (human). The only way to get there was to get by the bridge which Akashi is standing face-to-face to. But there's no sign of anybody. Akashi walk around the pond, eyeing the tree suspiciously until he'd stop walking, when he'd spot blue, right under his eyes.

He looks down from the Sakura tree. It's was hard but he see it. '_No, he_.' A blue hair male with eyes close, quietly singing the melody he been searching for. If Akashi wasn't Akashi then he would have shown visual shock. The unnamed person standi- no, floating? Flying in front of him was dress in white, and has wings. '_Wings!' _The wings were keeping the male just above the pond so it proves itself as not fake. He stare at them, they were so white, so…pure.

A sudden movement from the being in front of him, cause Akashi to look at the blue male face. The angel had straighten his back and instead of bending down, he's face-to-face with Akashi. '_His eyes were still closed_,' he noted. The wind chimes, that had silent, rang as a small but swift wind move by. The tune and the melody mixed, and the blue hair male open his eyes. Akashi breath hitched. Staring right back at him was the bluest pair of eyes he ever seen. The blue remind Akashi of the sky, while the shade of the blue hair male's eyes reminds him of the oceans. Akashi silently admits, he could stare at those eyes forever.

They keep the eye contacts. Akashi had lost track of time staring at those blue eyes, he finally snap out of it when the blue hair male blinks and the quiet melody stop. Then he watches as the other examine him, and nod in acknowledgement of his present, and then garden. "Wow.." the words came out of the blue hair male conclude his thoughts.

He eyes the seeming-teen angel as he tilts his head. _Curiosity. _The same emotion that leads him here was in those blue eyes. Once again the angel broke the eye contact. This time the bluenette had turn around. His back (and wings) face Akashi. Only then Akashi realizes that he was still in his garden, realized he'd forgot to breath.

The Sakura tree never seems so beautiful before under the presence of the blue hair angel. "Beautiful.." '_Can he read my mind?'_ Akashi wonder, after all, the angel had so far only spoke what is in his head.

Akashi watch as the angel spread his wings slightly more. (Akashi for a second had thought he was flying away and held out his hand ready to run to the blunette and pull him right into his arms.(A/N: The fool -in -love even forgot that's there are a pond right on front of him) And soundlessly fly and sat on a branch of the Sakura tree, seeming like a child first time seeing something new as he stare at the Sakura flowers above him. After positive that the angel wasn't flying away (After all, curiosity _does_ kill the cat) he spoke out for the first time in the presence of the blue hair angel,

"Who _are_ you?"

* * *

**Yos! How was it?! I manage to finish this chapter yesterday, and Ensure today! Since I'm almost positive my mom gonna torture be with shopping tomorrow and until New Year... I post them all on today! Merry Late Christmas, and Happy Early New Year! XD Give me your opinion through reviews or PM! I'm happy to listen (read) to them! :3**


	3. Just a HeadUP

Hi, LOLOL it has been years. I'm sorry. I'm will finish the story :) Just gimme like... the next 3 years JK JK. I apologize for disappearing and ditching but now that I am back o3o I will rewrite the whole thing leave it to me! LOL this will disappear once I rewrite it so keep a head up for it :D

PS: Please don't hit me ; _ ;

PSPS: Thanks for fav this story and follow 3 I always keep all the mail notification that say there's a follower, I clean out my mail the other day I realized I still need to come back, thanks :D


End file.
